Changed and Haven't seen You for a While
by Thora Ironhand
Summary: After a hot argument Raph storms off and leaves the lair. If he comes back after three years, will he be the same? No he had changed, and through the while his brothers haven't seen him he almost became a different turtle. Rated to be safe from a pushy Chrissy 3rd chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Only Chrissy.**

Leonardo sighed. Mikey was nothing more than a snoring bundle on the couch, and Donnie had planted himself in his lab and was refusing to leave it. The lair was quiet. Way too quiet. Something was long missing. _Raph_ was missing.

**Flashback**

"Raph, you never listen to me! Sometimes I even wonder if I want you to listen!" Leo shouted at his younger sibling. They had not yet completely recovered from Master Splinter's death in a battle, and their brotherhood was breaking apart. Raph's golden eyes filled with fire and sparks of rage.

"Well, great, 'cause I'm done taking orders from you! But just so you know Leo, ya can't always blame me for everything! If I would quit the team, who would you start to blame next?! Mikey? Nah, man, that's not gonna work!"

"Oh you know what?! Maybe we would be better off without you Raph! Face it, we DON'T NEED YOU!" Leo screamed. But then something in Raphael's eyes changed. Leo had seen those eyes sparkling, glowing, burning and shooting death glares, but never had he seen so much cold, so much ice and darkness. As the response lacked, he began to grow weary.

"Raph..." he said and stretched out a hand, somehow trying to get a sorry come out of his mouth. Responsively, Raph gave him a look with so much disgust and hate and _cold_ that it could have scared the Shredder.

"Then I'll go." It was no more than a calm, controlled sentence. It was said in a low voice, almost a whisper in Raph's measures. It was so cold it seemed to freeze Leo in his tracks, and the fact that his brother was able to be like _that_ made not only a chill run down his spine, but it felt like a ton of ice cubes being poured into his shell.

He as if through a wall heard Raph walk away and then start the engine of his motorcycle, dropping a small note on the floor before driving off full speed. Leo took the note to his hand.

_I'm leaving you the pleasure of explaining this to Mikey_

Guilt and tears started to break him down. He had sent his brother away. He had sent Raph away.

_**End**_** Flashback**

Leo sighed. Three years was a long time. It had been three years since Raph had stormed out. Guilt was part of his every-day life. He had to tell Mikey and Donnie the whole story. They did not take it easy on him. Was that how Raph had felt? Unloved, unwanted, separated? He couldn't have, could he? There was no way of hiding emotions like those. On the other side, hiding and secreting were skills Raph had practiced throughout his whole life, and which he had mastered completely. At times, not even Master Splinter could see through him when he was still alive.

Raph had been missing for five months already when they finally got an E-Mail.

- Mikey Leo Donnie. I'm in the Amazon jungle for a case with Big B and I managed to rightfuly get my hands onto this thing. Just wanted to tell you Im alive and take care of Spike will you? Mikey can have all my comics. Not coming home yet. Raph -

The three were so relieved when they finally heard of him. Donnie was quite surprised Raph had gone so far and Mikey was head over heels for his new treasures. The only thing that kept bugging Leo was : Who was the so-called "Big B"?

They hadn't heard of Raph for six more months when they finally got a postcard with a secret code on it. It was written in a combination of morse and numbers. When Donnie finally got it figures out the postcard said:

- Never get arrested in Moscow. Raph -

Donnie had marveled at Raph's "piece of art". It sure was a surprise to see him disguise a message like that. Then they passed a year without hearing from him, up to the point where they got another Mail. It was sent about 23 months after Raph had left them.

- Im in New Guinea. Sorry didn't write. Was on quite a travel. After Moscow to Berlin, then to New Zealand, over to Hongkong, then around Japan and across Australia to current location. Doing well. Got five ranks higher. Big Bs soon sending us to Egypt. Revolution and armed protest. If I don't write in more that 4 months, count me dead. Sorry bros. Raph-

It was a shock to read the last part, and Mikey spent nights with nightmares. Donnie always looked worried to the bone and Leo had lost his inner peace. Oh Raph, why did you drag us into this? Four months passed and news about Egypt's violence and revolution started to spread all across the news. When the whole thing quietened down, five months after the E-Mail, they had lost confidence. Their brother was probably dead. Just when Leo declared they were going to "burry" him, Mikey came running in with a letter. It didn't take Don too long to figure out what was written in small print.

- Sorry bros. Had hard time and couldn't write you sooner. Me and Co on the flight to New Orleans. Im not dead yet. Raph -

Donnie looked like weight had lifted from him and Mikey threw a party. But that was the last thing their brother sent them.

Raph had been missing for full three years, and the eighteen year olds missed him badly. They were eating breakfast when they heard a knock on their door. Mikey ran to open it, expecting a miracle, but instead of his brother he saw a very beautiful lizard women in their door. She had blond hair and curvy hips, strong legs and a bag flung over her shoulder. She was wearing a pink scarf around her neck and her violet eyes sparkled delightfully.

"Sorry, but are you the Hamato family?"

"Yes we are. You got news from Raphie?"

"Well, no. Is that how you call Raphael?" she chuckled. " I use it too. I'm Chrissy by the way. Just in New York, so I thought could drop by and say hello to other mutants. Well, I'll be on my way then" and with that she jumped away before Mikey could say a word. He went back to the breakfast table when they heard a familiar engine roaring outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie opened the garage just to see that there was nothing in there.

"I don't know guys, this is kinda creepy," stated Michelangelo looking in all sorts of directions. Donnie lifted the garage door open and looked outside. Nothing. As he wanted to close it down again he noticed it was stuck.

"Argh, dang it!" Don muttered under his breath and rattled the door.

"Need a hand?" a deep voice asked. The voice was familiar. Too familiar. A dark creature landed in the back of the garage with a backflip. It had clung onto the ceiling for the entire time. As the figure stepped out of the shadows the turtles could see it was Raphael, their missing brother.

"Raph!" they all shouted and Mikey pulled the four brothers in a group hug. After hugging for quite a time they stepped apart to take a closer look at the new arrival.

Raph looked different. He was still Raphael in some sort of way, but otherwise different. He had gained muscle. A lot of it. Apart from Donnie no one ever thought that a turtle could have so many muscles. His bandanna was still red, and his eyes were still golden flickering marigolds, but a long scar ran over his left eye. Basically, he was scared all over. His shoulders and arms had multiple highlight where the skin gave a scar, and he had at least five cuts and round wounds, bullets perhaps, which were in the healing process. A slightly bloody bandage was wrapped around his right thigh. He wore his sais on his belt like always, but more weapons were added. His belt now held his twin sais, a small knife, a little case with a pistol and one with a few smoke bombs.

"Dude, you have a pistol?" asked Mikey, inspecting his brother's belt. Raph sighed.

"Mikey, it's a stun gun. I guess you have no idea what it is, right?" Raph asked, and Mikey nodded," Well, it's a pistol that shoots out tranquilizer darts so I can get rid of people who follow or track me down without hurting them."

"Oh, I get it!"

"One question though, Raph: Where the hell were you?" asked Don, raining an eyebrow.

"Oh, I didn't tell you, did I? After New Orleans the Boss took me with him over to South America, regular base patrolling and then tracking down C and C and locking them up. Then China. Major case by the great wall and X case solving by the border to Mongolia. And after that Namibia. The Sahara desert. Then across the sea to Spain, Norway and Iceland. And Russia. Oh, you should have seen Russia. So many crimes and government issues, and still the country keeps its beauty. The sunsets and the landscapes and the cities Donnie! You should have seen the cities! Lights and buzzing streets, snow or fog and zooming trams and trains...  
Oh, I guess I tailed off a bit. Well, after another fight and quite a humiliation the Boss called us back to our training department in Australia. One month training almost twenty-four seven paid out on all of us and after quite a while in action we were sent here. The Boss has one of our training houses here in New York. So after a while of talking I was allowed to stay the time with you guys. And the rest you pretty much know." Raph finished off and noticed his brother's confused stares.

"Can we have that once more but in the common language, please?" asked Leo.

Instead of answering Raph just happily grunted. "You gonna let an old friend in or are we going to spend the rest of our days in the garage? By the way Mikey, I think your pancakes are burning."

Mikey gave them a shriek of horror and raced to the kitchen, while the other three made their way out slowly.

The door gave a gentle knock. Donnie opened it and in stormed the Lizard, or Chrissy, Mikey was talking to about ten minutes ago. She flew into the lair and on top of Raph. Her jump literally knocked him over.

"You idiot! You slimy bastard!" she cried while smacking Raph, who was now on the ground laughing his heart out.

"Chris, don't start that routine again, please!" he almost chocked laughing. The lizard was now done smacking him and hugged him deeply.

"You survived..."

"Chris, of course I did! We have done similar stuff so often!"

"Yeah, but when I saw how that THING swung at your head I was so scared."

"It wasn't that bad, Chrissy."

"I thought you would go missing again, like in Egypt. Or worse."

"But I didn't." Raph got off the floor, while Chrissy still hung on to his plastron.

"But I thought it would kill... Raphie, it's good to see you. I missed you."

"OK, you - you can get off me now..."

"Em, sorry to interrupt your little moment, but anyone care to explain?" Donnie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope"

"Oh come on Chrissy, their my brothers and they have every right to!" reasoned Raph and started to explain.

"Me and Chrissy first got put as partners on a mission when I was in the Amazon Jungle. Afterwards we were often put as partner agents. I sure worked together with others like Jimmy or Kevin or Lavender, but we were the most often. Yeah, teamwork I guess. I see your look Mikey, and no, Chris is NOT my girlfriend, I have to disappoint you."

"AWW Raphie come on! Admit it, we are made for each other..." whispered Chrissy, twisting her tail around him and acting irresistibly charming.

"Chris you're embarrassing me."

"Fine" Chris gave a frustrated growl," I came here because the Boss had no more room in the quarters and sent me to stay with one of the dudes which lived outside the building, so I chose you. Can i be your training partner again?" Chrissy wiggled her eyelashes and made a pretty face on him.

"Ok, but only under certain circumstances."

"They are?"

"No hugging, no smooching, no dating and most importantly NO SHARING A BED!"

"Yeah, I would never want that to happen ever again. Last time we missed a bed and Jone said I'd have to share one with you, oh brother! You were snoring all night!"

"And you pushed be off the bed and right on top of Mercy!"

"Alright then, I'm in!"

"And keeping to the lines?"

"Yep. Our relationship is completely professional and remains formal." Chrissy concluded and they both shook hands.

"So, you doing anything tonight?" she immediately asked and put her arm around his shoulders. Raph just face-palmed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early morning, the first morning with Raph finally back. They had spent the rest of yesterday each with a little time with Raph after they went on night patrol and then got to bed. Raph had moved the guest couch into his room since Chrissy was refusing to sleep anywhere else than with her "Raphie". They all got to like Raph's partner-in-work (if that's even a word) and all grew to her heart too. Especially Mikey made friends with the stormy, romantic, wild and silly lizard.

The three brothers were gathered in the kitchen already at six o'clock. Raph was still vast asleep but Chrissy was up already when her buzzing phone told her someone had texted her. As she looked at it she muttered "Boss" under her breath and went to wake Raphael up. Mikey, Leo and Don followed her.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Chrissy shouted into Raph's face and shook his hammock that it almost tilted over. That achieved completely nothing but a very annoyed groan from Raph, which sounded more like the growl of a sleeping lion. Chrissy shouted a bit louder:

"Will you wake up you sleepy ass!?"

"Too cosy..." Raph muttered into his pillow, making Chrissy extremely mad. Then a devilish smirk crawled up on her lips. She bent over Raph, who had his head in his pillow, and said with a sweet voice:

"Oh Raphie! If your not willing to come out of there I'm coming in...You've got a little spare space, right?" with that she lifted the blanket and snuck her shoulder in. With the touch of their arms Raph immediately jumped up and out the bed he was, stumbling onto the floor with horrified eyes.

"Why you little bitch...!" he growled at Chrissy, who lifted her shoulders innocently.

"You gave me no choice Raphie."

"What's the big idea? You got an emergency? This better be good."

"Well, the boss wants us in the second building for training in half an hour, and with all the cars we have to leave in fifteen minutes."

"Actually twenty minutes. We'll take my bike."

"Sweet!"

"What's it today, skill or strength?"

"Um, I think it's gonna be strength, baby. Though I love skill."

"Because you get to bandage me up, right?"

"And I can't wait for you to practice on me..."

"Damn it all."

After their little heart-to-heart chat the big secreters went to eat Mikey's delicious breakfast. Time flew past too quick and soon the three turtles were standing in front of Raph's bike when the lizard and the strong turtle put on their leather jackets, pants, boots and helmets so they looked like two perfectly human figures. Chrissy had her tail tucked into one of her sleeves. The two of them took off their helmets to chat for a while.

"Argh. Miguel is going to have us killed today!" Chrissy complained.

"Well, before we start driving, any last wishes?"

They both smiled at each other and hooked up together to start singing:

"_If I die young, bury me in satin._

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses._

_Sink me in the river, at dawn._

_Send me away with the words of a love song."_

They finished singing in perfect synchrony and laughed at each other, then Chrissy hugged her 'Raphie'.

"Don't mind asking, but what do I hold on to?" Chris asked, nodding towards the clock.

"You're gonna have to hold on to me." said Raph and sat down on his bike.

"SWEET" cried Chrissy and jumped in behind Raph, wrapping her arms around his body, smiling joyfully and cuddling her face into his back. Slightly annoyed, Raph suddenly started the engine and the bike flew forward, causing Chrissy to scream.

-SKIP THREE HOURS AHEAD-

"Uh, oh my god! Oh my dear gosh! He totally hammered us!" Chrissy moaned as she dragged herself into the lair, leaning onto Raph.

"It felt good to finally lift some weights again." Raph just commented, slamming himself on the couch and rubbing pearls of sweat off his eyes.

"I claim the shower first!" Chrissy shouted and paced over to the bathroom, while Raph grabbed a glass of water and emptied it. As soon as "Wake me up" started to come out of the shower he walked over and knocked the door.

"So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older"

" Chrissy, stop the singing please!"

"All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost"

"Chrissy, I know you can hear me, stop!"

"Raphie? Nope no interest!

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older!"

Raph sighed. This was going to be such a pain, and like he knew Chrissy, she would be going to enjoy the shower for at least half an hour longer. Suddenly Leo came up to Raph.

"Hey Raph, wanna have a little combat? We missed it."

"Sure man, bring it on!"

They left for the dojo.

The room was just like Raph had remembered it, and he gladly saw his favorite dummy was still waiting for him. Raph went over and playfully punched it.

"Hey, ol' bud, missed ya."

"Raph? You ready?"

"Any time Leo."

Leo took a fighting stance, pulling out his katanas. For the audience, which was Master Splinter, Mikey, Donnie and surprisingly already Chrissy, was taken aback by the fact Raph did not take a stance. Leo waited for his younger brother to approach as so he did. Raph gripped out his sais, twirling them and dodging every single strike Leo tried to land, or holding the blade off with his sais. After being on defensive stand for twenty seconds, Raph suddenly switched over to offensive.

He turned his shell towards Leo so that he had Leo practically hung to the back of his shell, then drew a quick circle with his right foot to swipe the legs beneath Leo. His older brother fell, but quickly got up. He faced a head-on punch from Raph, when his opponent's left hand had magically found its way to yank his katana blade out of his hand. Now Raph swept his right hand with the sai in a half circle close to Leo's face, making him tilt his body backwards. Raph went back from his position fast as lightning and kicked his brother jaw chest jaw chest so fast his leg was a blur. After performing his little trick he flung Leo to the ground, pinned him down and crossed his sais' knuckled over his opponent's forehead, imitating the final Block-out punch. He had defeated Leo in less than twenty seconds!


	4. Chapter 4

"Woa... That was AWESOME!" screamed Mikey, leaving Leo alone in wondering how Raph could have gotten so good. Donatello was about to ask a series of his annoying questions, but seeing he was about to, Raph quickly hit the showers.

"Chris, what is it with him? Care to tell?"

"Um...RAPH CAN I TELL THEM?!"

"GO ON!"

"Ok Leo, as far as I know it's all like this:

The company consisting of the MSD Mutant Stealth Division, was founded twenty years ago by the boss, Barney Something, but he only is referred to as Big B. He is human, but hires mutants from all over the world. He trains them in stealth and strength, as well as technology and survival. That's where we were off to today.

Stealth training usually involves training to retrieve an object of some kind of sort and making it past all kinds of safety systems and alarms. In extreme cases we were asked break into the Louvre Museum and steal Mona Lisa, but bring her back the next day. Yes Donatello, we were the ones causing all this trouble. I can't believe we have to do SUCH TRAINING exercises. I mean, look at all the confusion. No one likes it, but we all participate, knowing that if we have to save the world it would come in handy.

Strength is usually trained in our gym, and it's probably the most tiering of them all, though Raphie-Boy quite enjoys it. We get practice in combat and often have to tons of pushups, but it pays out. In severe cases we have to have combat with the boss, and Raphie is the only one who makes it to the final battle, but he always looses...Yeah, it pisses him off. Getting second place next to Big B is really a great achievement, but he'll never get over stuff like that.

Technology is quite complicated, and we learn how to hack into safety systems and plant viruses. We also get driving and flying lessons, and of course, me and Raphie-boy enjoy our bikes the most. We get to drive obstacle races and damn he always wins! I hate that. We also learned how to hack security systems and download dangerous files, and implanting a virus or getting over a virus. We both suck, though we don't really need it for our parts.

Oh, and survival, that's the most brutal. It normally involves knowledge of CPR and curing of wounds as well as the extraction of poison. I must say I need to know that way more than him, regarding how often I have to save his sorry ass all the time. I have no idea how that smokin' hot dude gets all those injuries. I mean save the world, that's fine, but almost passing away three times in the process, isn't that a little too much? In extreme survival training we practice to survive in a battlefield. The lower-advanced classes practice with dummies and wooden weapons as well as rubber bullets, but we, the highest advanced class, use real weaponry, take out the plastic bullets. You would die quickly if we used real ones. We also practice to wrap up and stitch together our partners- in -crime.

That's for the training. As for MSD, it involves a number of mutants from all over the world, I guess like 500. No wait, it's 543 to be exact. The strongest ten are Raphie-Boy and those:

Carolyn. She lived in Brazil, a raccoon chick, 18 and pretty annoying. She's from the protection quarters.

Flynn. A half eagle half human 24 year old from Alaska. He's head of the air control and quite nice, once you get over the perfectionist side.

Anna-Maria and Daria, twin turtles from Germany, both 17 and in the technology apartment. Masters of hacking and all kinds of genius stuff. They are siamese twins, where Anna-Maria's left and Daria's right plastron side have been joined, often also called Anndaria.

Me, Chrissy. I'm from Washington state and like Raphie 18. I'm a lizard mutant of an unknown type and like him part of the stealth-strength division.

Igor, a humanoid bear from Russia, 30 and also in the strength division, a big soft teddy bear.

TaHi, a snapping turtle from Korea, 16 and really athletic, part of the stealth quarters.

Leon, a hyena hybrid from Kenya, 20 and really snappy, part of the technology projects.

Tigritsa, a tiger mutant girl from Russia, 18 and in the protection quarters. She's such a bitch and has a crush on MY Raphie!

Elizabeth, a snake hybrid from the Caribbean, 17 and the It-girl of the security quarters, like, totally popular!

We did lots of stuff together, like the last case where we stopped The Dagger from releasing his mind-controlled alligators to take over the world. Yeah, that's where Raphie got his big scar across the eye and the huge one in his right side, if you haven't noticed it. From the chief alligator's claws. Dead sharp. I had a hard time saving his sorry shell and then lost him again in battle, not to see him until yesterday, that ungrateful bastard!"

she said smiling and blushed when the "ungrateful bastard" surprise-hugged her from the back and asked her if she was gossiping behind his back again, causing her to laugh and sneaking him a kiss square on the lips, which he obviously enjoyed, but pulled away blushing, mumbling about agreements.


End file.
